


The Pocky Game

by musicaltrash_24601



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Only one kiss, The Pocky Game, The gayest thing to gay honestly, sorry guys :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltrash_24601/pseuds/musicaltrash_24601
Summary: Javert's busy working but Valjean has other ideas.





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep y'all happy while I'm trying to finish up Chapter 6 of Song of The Siren.

Javert was having a nice normal day in his study when Valjean popped in.

 

“Javert, look!” He cried, shaking a box of some candy next to his face. 

 

“Valjean, what is that blasted racket? I'm trying to work, stop!” Javert cried, trying and failing to wave the man away.

 

“It's a Japanese candy Cosette bought for me. It's called Pocky!” 

 

“Well it's loud and annoying. I don't like it.” 

 

“Javert, take a break and play a quick game with me.” 

 

The request was so out of the blue that Javert agreed, rather bewildered.

 

“Explain this game.” He turned his chair so he was facing Valjean. “I'd like to know what Im getting into before-” 

 

He trailed off. He was going to say  _ “before i agree to this” _ but he had already agreed to it. 

 

“It's simple, really. The goal is to have the shortest Pocky stick possible. But, we both have to be holding it,” Valjean explained, holding up one of the sticks with a mischievous look that Javert did not like one bit.

 

“Fine. I suppose I have no choice but to participate.” Javert watched as Valjean took the pocky stick between his teeth and held it out to Javert. 

 

“Ready when you are,” he said. 

 

Javert took a deep breath and took a small bite of the candy. The taste was not what he'd been expecting at all. He glanced up at Valjean, who was still standing.

 

Valjean took a much larger bite, bringing him closer to Javert than was proper. Neither of them complained when Valjean held out a hand and stood Javert up so that they were face to face. 

 

After the two had taken a couple more turns, the pocky stick between them was so small that it was nearly nonexistent. It was Valjean's turn, and he leaned in, slowly. Javert was sure that he was doing it just to mess with his head. So, he took the initiative and pressed their lips together, very briefly.

 

He pulled away, holding what was left of the Pocky in between his teeth. Javert bared his teeth in triumph. 

 

“I win,” he said. Valjean simply laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“Because I got what I wanted,” was all the old con said. Javert watched him saunter off, processing his words, before he turned bright red and sat down.

 

Damn that convict and his tricks. Javert would never be able to finish his work now.

 

A while later Valjean came back with dinner. 

 

“Thank you for playing,” he murmured after pressing a sweet kiss to his lover's neck.

 

“You could have just asked,” Javert muttered. “I would've said yes.”

 

“But I made it so much more fun.” 

 

“You're a lovesick fool, you know that?”

 

“Yes, well. I'm your lovesick fool.”

 

“I suppose you are.”

 

“I love you, Javert.”

 

“I love you too, Valjean.”


End file.
